Covet Thy Enemy— Betray Thy Master
by jlove34
Summary: Entry in the "Wet Jasper Challenge" AU. About three things I was absolutely positive. First, no harm would come to this creature by my hand or any other. Second, I coveted my enemy with all that I was,body, mind, and soul. I thirsted for her as deeply as I yearned for the blood that sustained me. And third, I was so besotted that I would betray my master for one taste of her lips.
1. Meeting Persephone

**_A/N: It all started with a Tweet from happyghost on 1/11/2014: "Ya'll know what I want? A short, smutty story: setting in a pool at night. Jasper vamp/Bella human. That is all. ") Would he sparkle?"_**

**_The challenge was accepted by some phenomenal authors: Caystar, happyghost, and Geezerwench. However, because I hate playing by the rules (I just can't resist a obscure, AU story line), Bella won't be human…but Hell, it'll follow most of the challenge, involving Jasper, Bella, sex, and H2O of some variety…oh, and Peter. _**

**_Up already! _**

**_Geezerwench-_** **_10093226/1/Prelude-to-a-Sunset_**

**_Caystar-_** **_10078698/1/All-I-Need_**

**_Happyghost-_** **_10104674/1/Late-Night-Swim_**

_This is a __**way off the charts AU (pre-Twilight) **__short smutty story. (About two or three chapters) How 'bout we just throw Stephanie Meyer's canon realm out the window, because I've altered practically everything in her universe, including the vampire parameters, characters, and back-stories. _

_So, just sit back and enjoy this OOC, AU, smutty story._

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM and publishing company.*_**

**_Covet Thy Enemy_**—**_ Betray Thy Master_**

**_Chapter 1: Meeting Persephone _**

**_Jasper_**

* * *

April 24, 1893

Since the day I first opened my eyes to my new life, with all its strange and wondrous differences, I have been plagued by the emotions of those around me. My curse was to _feel_, and as such, I was an unwilling captive to my curse. I was a pawn in Maria's army, a weapon unlike any before me, and my sire used that _gift_ to her advantage, mandating the destruction of souls for acquisition or simply for nourishment. Their emotions permanently etched themselves in my psyche; their blood stained my soul, an ever-present reminder of the monster she'd created. My infallible memory was a fitting punishment for my crimes, weighing heavily on my psyche.

I had an eternity to drown in my sins.

To vampires, the passage of time was akin to sand falling through a sieve, measured but entirely irreverent to our existence. Eternity wasn't measured by human standards. We had no need to fruitlessly count the years, hours, or seconds that heralded our inevitable demise like the rise and fall of the sun. Our bodies wouldn't desiccate within our mortal vessels, nor would our shells vainly break under the stress of constant usage. Instead, we were forever frozen in our youth, never moving forward.

My brother, Peter, and I were just boys when we were forcibly enlisted into Maria's army. We met her on route to Galveston, Texas, where we'd been mandated to evacuate women and children. Three ethereally lovely women stood on the banks of Sweetwater Lake, alone and in a horrid state of undress. Like the decent men momma raised, Peter and I dismounted our horses and offered the women our aid, and our jackets. However, our assistance was not desired, for our warm bodies and military experience were far more valuable for their newest venture. Having lost their covens and territories in battle, the three women collaborated with one another and formed an alliance, aspiring to reclaim what had been taken from them.

Like the leech that she was, the cold-hearted bitch sucked the life out of our human bodies and created monsters in her image. She erased everything respectable about two young farm boys from Houston, Texas, and transformed us into ravenous beasts, veritable killing machines.

Peter and I were the first recruits in her army. Our sire broke us and molded us into the perfect soldiers, stealing our humanity and our innocence with each life we took. I refused to allow her to soil whatever was left, so I pressed Jasper Whitlock into the darkest recesses of my mind, and I emerged someone new. A new entity—a split personally—that shielded the monster from the man. My alter ego protected Peter and I from the horrors around us, and someday soon, I aimed to use _him_ to liberate the two of us from our unfortunate fate.

* * *

After culling the twelve newborns in our regiment, I found myself mentally exhausted and thoroughly plagued by the lingering emotions of my victims. After disposing of the bodies, I trudged into the nearest tent and flopped down on an old cot. Then, I propped my head against the steel brace in the structure and closed my eyes. I yearned for a moment alone with my thoughts, eager to quell the crippling depression that loomed over me like a heavy miasma. Maria owed me that small courtesy, at least.

The bitch gave me all of ten minutes reprieve before she swept into the tent like a virulent disease, nearly bowling me over with the tenor of her emotions— the familiar uneasiness that accompanied the aching need to destroy and consume. They grated on my psyche as though she were rubbing salt in a wound. Essentially, she had done just that, repeatedly for the past three decades. I, for one, was weary of her games and her voracious need for blood. I might've actually admired her tenacity, if I hadn't daydreamed about her demise for the past seven months_._

_ Soon, _I told myself_._

"Jasper," she purred in her usual sultry lilt, standing over me with her hands upon her hips. When I hadn't responded to her presence, she lowered herself on to my lap and rocked her hips against my groin. I gazed at her with a deadly, cold leer, aiming to provoke her to expose her true intentions, which she revealed the moment she ran her finger under the waistband of my britches.

My eyebrows rose in anticipation of her demands—demands that always followed her sickening sweet displays of affection. Her feigned warmth and compassion were degrading. What she had hoped would elicit a favorable response, only served to repel me. Once upon a time, my body would've come alive under her touch, and I would've undoubtedly acquiesced to her womanly wiles with very little coaxing. However, my Mistress's siren coercion no longer compelled me to act upon her every whim, so I pushed her completely off my body and bound to my feet, taking a dominant stance before her.

Maria was far from amused by the clear rejection of her sexual advances. As of late, my defiant attitude had definitely become contentious issue among the two of us. I clearly felt a shift in the dynamics between us. For some time now, the turmoil had consumed her from the inside out. The woman had always worn a heavily guarded exterior in my presence, something that always seemed rather asinine to me after the cultivation of my gift. Due to the nature of my endowment, I had the ability to unearth the mask of hate and discontent and expose her deceit.

Over the course of thirty long, tortuous years, my sire was continually unsatisfied with our lot. Whether it was annihilation or territory, the bitch was never satisfied. The loss of her mate had caused discord in her heart, prompting the constant need for revenge.

Her cold, uncaring demeanor quickly returned, coiling back around her like a venomous snake. "Major I have a mission for you and the Captain."

_Of course she did. What was the scheming bitch up to now?_

I took a deep breath and let it out loudly, curbing my agitation into the pit of my stomach. "Of course, _Mistress,_" I bit out. "What is it you would have us do?"

_I have quite a few ideas roaming around in my head, which include ripping your treacherous tongue from your mouth and lighting your disgusting carcass of fire._

_Soon._

"It seems that a certain former Volturi Princess is mounting a heavy resistance against me and will soon march on Mexico in the coming weeks. I wish you and the Captain to scout out her forces, and if possible, end her reign before she ends mine. Her encampment is up North near Canada, my scouts say Washington State."

_Ah, how very predictable!_ _But Washington?_ What a strange place to stake her claim.

Then, she leaned in close and spoke in my ear, the words of her native tongue laced with venom. "Haga que se rogar por su vida, mayor. Y luego terminar con su tan dolorosamente posible." **(Make her beg for her life, Major. And then end her as painfully as possible.)**

_The woman has lost her damned mind!_

I had heard the legends of the half human, half vampire child of the Volturi. Up until her birth, the vampire world had little knowledge of hybrid children. Since our bodies were unchanging, procreation was believed inconceivable. Unfortunately, Caius and his human (at the time) mate, Athenodora, found out that male vampires and human females were indeed able to copulate, their reproductive systems completely compatible, resulting in the birth of his daughter, Isabella, and the death of his mate.

Tales of the child's birth brought about an era of experimentation among the vampire population, and the results were nearly as cataclysmic as the age of immoral children, nearly upending the delicate balance of our clandestine society. Since said offspring were able to develop, mature, and reason, while their bitten counterparts were unchanging, their existence posed little risk to our world. While their conception and grisly births weren't of great concern to our government, the carelessness of their creator's acts had drawn attention of many cultures, which cited legends of rapes the bore rapidly growing children who partook in human blood. In the face of inevitable discovery, the Volturi were forced to outlaw the practice, dishing out severe punishment to those vampires who chose to live outside the law.

Despite his mate's death, Caius adored his child with a passion and sent a veritable army to protect her wherever she roamed. The Volturi weren't known for their unskilled soldiers. Aro, Marcus, and Caius collected talented vampires, those with specialty powers that made mine merely a parlor trick. Lord knew whom we'd encounter.

There was a time when I wouldn't have questioned Maria's motives. I had been enamored with her, had gotten lost in her passionate embrace. To a silly, sentimental boy, it was love. To a hardened warlord like my sire, it was nothing more than a reward for a job well done. The dark-haired beauty was as deadly as a viper and rarely took advice from anyone. She always knew what she wanted and it was best to let her have her way. In this instance, however, she was acting completely irrational. Her newest target was a high-ranking member of the Vampire Government, an _actual_ biological child of the most ruthless of the three leaders. Maria's mandate was an act of treason and would result in nothing sort of execution for all those involved, directly or indirectly.

"Are you certain about this, Mistress? Strategically speaking, I find this a very unwise move. On the off chance that the Captain and I are able to take out the Princess, our coven will undoubtedly be obliterated. I, for one, don't wish to have my throat cut on an altar like a sacrificial lamb."

Her ire was palpable, fueling my own like the flames of a forest fire. Then, she reeled back and slapped me hard across the cheekbone, cracking the marble exterior in her anger. I never wanted to hit a woman so hard in my life.

"You will do this for me, _Major_," she uttered angrily, her body shaking with fury. "Or I will pull your brother apart piece by piece while you watch."

I choked back a laugh at her threat. As much as I wanted to kill the fucker now and then, it was literally impossible for him to die by another's hand, outside of fire. And believe me when I say, it wasn't for a lack of trying. The kid had a gift. Quite a repelling, yet annoying endowment, but it was useful in insuring his safety. It had served him well in the past and it would serve in the future, as well.

But the bitch didn't need to know all of my secrets.

"Fine," I breathed. "I will do whatever is in my power to vanquish your enemy, past-haste."

She ran her fingers through my curls, smirking at her small victory. "I knew you would see it my way, Mi Amore."

* * *

After midnight, I found my brother, Peter, propped up against an alley wall just outside of Monterrey, at his feet laid the victim of his late night vigilantism. He wiped the corner of his mouth on his sleeve and slipped a cigar from his breast pocket, lighting it with a silver filigreed lighter that belonged to our father. I found it curious that he still clung to the item, considering most items from our human days had long since disappeared. Yet, I couldn't begrudge him that small token of his humanity. Lord knew that the only stitch of charity I had left nowadays was because of him.

I settled into the shadows and watched with rapt attention as he took several deep drags from the smoldering cylinder and exhaled, letting the charcoal smoke slither from his lips like ashen silk. Peter twirled the item around in his fingers and flicked off the ash, taking another long pull. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, basking in the rich aroma of the tobacco that permeated the space between us. I chuckled softly under my breath, remembering fondly the nights my father, brother, and I indulged in a good smoke after a decent meal. It looked as though my brother still enjoyed our family tradition.

I unnecessarily cleared my throat to catch his attention. "Don't you know those things will kill you, Captain?"

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes, holding the cigar out toward me. "Well, fuck, Major. I figure it's like this…I's already deader than a doornail, so why not enjoy all life has to offer?"

I sauntered out of the shadows and plucked the proffered item from his fingers, savoring in the quality of the aged tobacco as it swirled across my taste buds. "Mm. This is an expensive brand. Who'd you pilfer this from?"

My brother kicked the corpse at his feet. "Aw. This fucker, with his tailored suit and polished shoes, was pawin' at this poor raven-haired filly in the alley, tryin' to touch what wasn't offered. She looked so resigned to her fate, all alone in the world, and I couldn't help thinkin' 'bout his nasty hands all over Charlotte. Hell, I wasn't really even hungry, but after I shooed the girl outta the alley, I ripped his throat out just the same."

I shook my head at my brother. It had been a many years since we left home to join the army, mysteriously disappearing from the human world forever. Our baby sister, Charlotte, was a grown woman at this point, a mother, or possibly a grandmother, hardly in need of a brother's protection. However, the boy still worried about her just the same.

Our sister was the prettiest little angel God placed on the planet. Her bouncy blonde curls and sky blue eyes melted every heart within a thousand mile radius. For some reason, she thought that ornery bastard hung the moon. The two of them had a special bond, almost supernatural in its intensity, and it broke his heart to leave her behind. Even momma's soft cadence and daddy's strong arms couldn't compare to his calming influence.

_Sentimental bastard, anyway._

It was no surprise that he saw a glimmer of our sister in that poor, unfortunate girl. Her memory had kept him constant company over the years, bringing him a small comfort in the dark times.

During his change, he murmured her name repeatedly between his audible bouts of agony. Peter's transformation took three days longer then mine and I watched in horror as he writhed on the tent floor. Coupled with my newborn hunger and the heaviness of my newly discovered gift, it was the most excruciating torture Maria had ever subjected me to watch. My love for him was my perceived weakness. That was why she always threatened me with his death and dismemberment.

Peter's melancholy emotions shifted quickly and returned to his usually sunny disposition. He smiled brightly and continued his story right where he'd left off. "This pecker's rich, fatty blood'll prob'ly give me a heart attack, but had one thing goin' for him," he paused, pulling a handful of the expensive cigars out of a leather satchel at his feet. "He had a half-dozen of these in this here fancy bag of his. Waste not wants not, eh? It's not like he's gonna smoke them in Hell."

After another drag, I snuffed the cigar out under my boot and straightened my shoulders, attempting to forget all the nonsense of our human lives—time that we'd never recover, regardless of how much we dwelled upon it. "Suppose not."

He scratched the back of his neck and shuffled nervously when he truly glanced at my person. "I'm surprised to see you out on a cullin' night, Major. It ain't like you to couple that agony of all those souls with the pain of feedin'."

I barked out a laugh. "I'm not out for blood. I come to find ya, because Maria has a mission for us. She wants us to take out a rival warlord."

He scowled at me, his emotions mirroring his facial expression. "And just _who_ are we s'posed to kill?"

"Isabella Volturi."

Peter's eyes grew wide and he threw his hands up in the air, muttering various profanities under his breath before he acknowledged my response. "Damn that bitch to Hell. We might as well light our sorry carcasses on fire! If we thought Volturi were breathin' down our necks before, this…well, shit."

"I'm with ya," I mused. "But I have to say I'm intrigued by Maria's obsession with the Princess. Today when she ordered me to kill her, I saw a crack in her façade—an emotion that I've never felt emanating from our Mistress—_fear_. It stands to reason that this _Isabella_ has the power to alter everything we've ever known. I wanna see this threat for myself."

Peter's eyes rose in response to my statement. "So, where we goin'?"

I clapped him on the shoulder and smiled wryly. "Washington"

"Fuck," he groaned, eliciting a chuckle from me.

* * *

Due to extraordinarily decent weather, it took Peter and me a fair amount of time to make the journey up the coast. We traveled mainly at night, remaining as inconspicuous as possible. As we neared the heavily forested states, we were able to travel during the daylight, which was both a benefit and a detriment to my overly burdened mind.

To my delight, my brother was mostly silent during our journey, only responding when directly engaged. I felt the gravity of his emotions as they weighed heavily on his heart, mirroring mine exactly. The only bonus to this convoluted mess was the freedom of the open air, unencumbered by the hardships of war. It made me yearn for the nomadic lifestyle that most of our kind was fortunate enough to be acquainted with.

After several more days of tracking, we followed the fresh scent of vampires into a small harbor against the coast and began scouting the area for evidence of our quarry. It took us all of ten minutes to realize that this tiny burg was merely a hub, as the interlacing scents seemed to originate from the west. We took off in the direction of those before us and followed them toward their destination—a small Indian village situated between the cliffs and the ocean.

It was nearing twilight when first stepped into the settlement. Surprisingly enough, it was quite simple to gain access to Isabella's territory, far too easy, in my opinion. Warning bells sounded in my head as we strode easily through the area without a sentry in sight. In Maria's encampment, an intruder would've found resistance miles before he stepped foot into her area. I couldn't believe that my sire's largest nemesis was so sparsely guarded. Somehow, I had the feeling that we wouldn't remain alone for long.

I took a deep breath and almost gagged as a sickening combination of perspiration, rotting earth, wet animals, and testosterone assaulted my nostrils. I stiffened at the memory that coincided with the aroma, crouching low in anticipation of an attack. During a raid last summer, the troops and I were in place to overtake a rival army. Unbeknownst to me, the encampment had already been infiltrated hours earlier by creatures that Maria had identified as 'children of the moon'. We lost half our forces to the pack of ferocious beasts. The Captain and I barely escaped alive—the four gouges in the space between my neck and my waist were a constant reminder that immortals weren't indestructible.

Was the Princess using werewolves to guard her territory?

Peter took a deep breath of his own and growled, mirroring my crouch. "Major, please tell me that ain't werewolf stank in the air."

His question was answered by a pair of matching howls that blanketed the area in a crescendo of dread. Thunderous paws shook the ground underneath our boots and added to the deafening threat. The Major resolutely pushed my calmer demeanor into submission, taking control of the situation. This wasn't a situation I enjoyed finding myself.

The Captain and I slammed our backs together and crouched as four enormous, horse-like wolves stepped out from the tree line. White, black, red, and silver fur stood out noticeably under the full moon. Saliva seethed out of their open mouths like a bubbling brook. The clear liquid dripped between their teeth and saturated their coats. They looked as though they were salivating for a taste of our flesh. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't frightened.

Even though the two species shared a similar aroma, these four-legged creatures bore zero resemblance to the ferocious demons that nearly tore me in two. By the look of the massive canines encased in their muzzles, I surmised these giant dogs were equally as competent as their two-legged counterparts were in the destruction of our kind.

The great slobbering beasts encircled us like buzzards flying 'round a dead carcass, snarling at snapping at our feet. The white wolf lunged at me, something I was prepared for, and I quickly parried out of his reach, dipping into a somersault and successfully evading his massive jaw. I shared a knowing glance over my shoulder and immediately sprung to my feet, swiveling my hips. Both Peter and I lined ourselves up for a perfect vault. On the second lung, I grabbed the large beast by the shoulders and utilized the animal's body as a pivoting point. I centered my shoulders and used my body's own momentum to propel my body over the great, snarling beast. My brother mirrored my leap and we took off into the trees.

"Fuck, Major. Hit 'em with your mojo, quick!"

I took a deep breath and opened myself up to their emotions, releasing a cocktail powerful enough to bring an army to their knees. These animals, however, were immune to my gift. While they were unaffected my crippling attack, Peter stumbled, nearly face planting in the dirt. I quickly grabbed him by the crook of the arm and dragged him along beside me, not willing to leave him behind. With the wolves impervious to my attack, I feared his own would fail him, as well.

"Ya idiot! Don't 'cha think I already tried that? The fuckers are impervious to my gift."

We were nothing but a blur, streaking through the tightly packed trees all around us. The massive footfalls all around us overshadowed our rustling movements, blanketing the eerie silence with their deafening racket. I chanced a look over my shoulder and promptly regretted it, shuddering at the proximity of the snow-white wolf as he bore down upon me. A howl ripped through his slobbering mussel, causing a supernatural chill to blanket the air between us, and was promptly joined by many more of its kind— obviously recruiting backup.

_Just how many of these fuckers are there?_

As a last-ditch effort, I grabbed the nearest branch and swung my legs over it, pleased to escape their menacing jaws. My relief, however, was short-lived, as my actions weren't nearly swift enough. His massive jaw firmly clipped the hem of my pant leg and forcibly yanked my body to the ground, sinking his canines into my right calf. I roared in anger and grabbed the wolf around the throat, attempting to crush him within my arms. Peter slid to a stop and turned back, grasping the large creature by the back of the neck. Then, he proceeded to wrap his arms around the massive dog's torso and crush his ribs into kindling. Our combined agony nearly doubled me over. A loud howl caught in his throat as he succumbed to the darkness, and we watched in utter fascination as his broken body shimmered and shifted into a man. We had little time to ponder the amazing sight before we felt the familiar rumble of the beast's cohorts bearing down upon us.

The two of us took off like bullets, the Captain faster than I was, due to the gaping wound in my lower calf, which was leaking large amounts of venom. With my diminished speed, I quickly found myself cornered, face to face with the barer of my possible demise. I dipped into a low crouch and stared the beast down, growling low in my chest. He snapped at me and I mirrored my earlier movements, once again evading his razor-sharp teeth. However, once I was upright I found my escape bared by two others that had promptly corralled me, seething to tear into my flesh. I saw my death in their eyes.

"Enough!" a booming voice echoed in my ears. My head whipped around just in time to glimpse a massive vampire with a short-cropped halo of dark hair streaking through the trees, quickly followed by my idiot brother. He was a great hulking beast of a man, reminding me of an iron-spiked cudgel rather then a demon of the night. Under his pale pallor, his olive complexion was a shade or two darker than my own—obviously European in origin. _The Volturi_, I surmised.

I spared a glance at the wolves, surprised to find them cowering upon their bellies in the shadow of the formidable vampire. I was impressed their submissive poses. Obviously, they served the vampires. How fortuitous.

"I must apologize for their actions. They are the Princess' perimeter sentinels. They are always on high alert when she is out in the open and tend to kill any unknown threat in the area without bringing them to my attention." The man held his hand out to me and swiftly pulled me to my feet. "My name is Felix. I am the head of security and Isabella's personal guard. What business do you have in our village?"

Peter cleared his throat unnecessarily and responded like an idiot. "Maria has sent us with a personal message for her Majesty. We are to deliver it to her in person. We aim to see that she gets it."

Felix cocked an eyebrow at his embolden statement. "Mm. Maria, you say?" He nodded emphatically, smiling like a cat who caught the canary. _Idiot!_ "Follow me. The Princess is currently enjoying the tide."

As we followed the giant vampire through the forest, I glared at Peter, wishing I had the ability to light his stupid bitch ass on fire before the guard set his giant puppies upon us again. It was obvious they knew we were coming, and he essentially just confirmed our motives. He might've been reborn impervious to death, but I sure the fuck wasn't resistant.

Momma must've dropped him on his head as a baby.

We crested a small embankment and quickly crossed the golden sand, stopping when we reached the shore. When I gazed out across the cerulean water, my breath caught in my throat. Standing in the midst of the tide was the object of Maria's hatred-my quarry.

My target was petite and slender, yet endowed with soft, feminine curves. She was thigh deep in the calming waves, allowing the frothy water to bubble around her shapely legs. The direct moonlight from the enormous orb in the heavens illuminated her small frame, which was as exposed as a newborn babe. Even without seeing her face, she made me mouth dry and my thoughts a veritable jumble.

When I envisioned the Princess in my mind, it had painted an entirely different picture. She certainly wasn't the masterpiece who stood before me. My undead heart was aflutter with sensations that I was unaccustomed to experiencing, and the unknown emotions frightened me to death—if I were able to perish once again, that was.

"Mistress, Maria has sent us several messengers. Shall I detain them? Or do you wish speak with them, now?" Felix stated formally.

The small woman-child hummed with approval, and a soft, lilting voice replied over the sounds of the sloshing waves. "Hmm. I shall see to them momentarily. Please call off the wolves. Now that our guests have arrived, I have no further need of them this evening."

I watched Isabella as she enjoyed the feel of the cool water, dipping slightly to run her long, nimble fingers across the surface. A curtain of snow-white hair softly cascaded over her feminine curves, which consequently ebbed and flowed with the surge of tide. Her skin was a faint mixture of alabaster and blush that lightly glimmered in the light of the moon. It was a subtle contrast to my own, a lovely mixture of our two species, and I ached to compare the two side-by-side—hopefully wrapped around one another.

She was Persephone personified—the flowery goddess of spring, who was abducted by the devil and transformed into the majestic Queen of the Underworld. And oh, what a deity she was! I wanted nothing more than to worship every inch of her body.

This woman's presence had a strange effect upon me. I was far more than aroused. The beautiful blonde angel before me had transfixed me in every way. A yearning so profound coiled in my abdomen and slithered its way through my body, wrenching me from the confines of my very soul. There was a war brewing within me. Years of loyalty and service ceased to matter in her presence. I was discombobulated in the most delicious of ways.

I watched with rapt attention as she dipped beneath the water and doubled back, propelling her body toward the beach with the grace and speed of an immortal. Her long hair fanned out behind her like a veil of soft lace, undulating around her flawless, alabaster skin, and could've been easily mistaken for the tail of a the mythical mermaid.

A goddess amongst demons.

The Princess broke the surface of the water a few seconds later and stood in the forefront of the moon, the cerulean light highlighting her frame like a halo. While human eyes would've seen only shadows, I was able to imprint every inch of her body into my mind for further reference. And such a vision would need reviewed often. She ran her hands seductively over her small breasts and subtle curves, sloughing the excess water off her succulent body with a flick of her wrists. I felt her amusement flow across the expanse between us, and I surmised that she enjoyed the effect she had on men, us in particular.

Peter and I moaned simultaneously as the petite temptress explored her body, teasing us with every movement. Watching her was exquisite torture. I spared a glance at my brother and realized he was just as besotted by the blonde beauty. We were both toast.

I had only been an immortal for thirty years, yet even now, so many years after my death, I still remembered the reserved rules of society. The pageantry and modest dress of women in my era was indeed alluring. It was a mystery, a sinful daydream to imagine what lay beneath the layers upon layers of fabric beneath their skirts. Yet, this woman showed little modesty, and even though the gentleman within me screamed at me to look away from her nakedness, the beast within rather enjoyed the show, aching to be one with her. I couldn't glance away from her bare skin, even had I wanted to.

Isabella quickly shook out her corn-silk hair and opened her eyes, a sly smile spreading across her blood-red lips. It was as I thought. She knew we were coming. The woman sauntered out of the water and slowly, tortuously, made her toward Peter and me as though we were her quarry, instead of the other way around. My Persephone eyed the two of us like a hungry lioness on the prowl, and I waited with immense eagerness for her to pounce upon her kill. Her venomous teeth embedded in my throat sounded particularly heavenly, now—the scorching evidence of her ferocity arousing.

Once before me, Isabella continued to scrutinize me with heavy lidded eyes, examining my brother and I like prized stallions at an auction. I winked at her and she blushed at the gesture, unconsciously licking her lips. The blood flushed everything from her rounded cheeks to her gorgeous breasts._ Gah!_ Her body's reaction to mine set me afire and deliciously spread throughout my hardened veins, her emotions awakening something foreign in my heart…as well as other parts of my body.

She moaned slightly when she caught sight of my evident desire, and I was immediately enveloped in the perfume of her arousal, the projection of her lust nearly dropping me to my knees. Her emotions were equally distracting. Hell, I wanted to be on my knees, a veritable slave to her womanly wiles.

I was immediately roosted from my reverie by her musical voice, saddened to find the object of my desire clothed in a silken dressing gown courtesy of her hulking guard, Felix. _Bastard!_ "I must admit, the two of you _are_ the most handsome assassins Maria has ever sent to thwart me. However, I warn you, I have several centuries more prowess between my thighs than either of you have in battle." She leaned in inches from my face and swiftly cupped my manhood, biting her bottom lip, her onyx eyes twinkling with excitement. "I can offer you so much more that she can. Will you my _guest_ or my _enemy_?"

"Your guest, Mistress." _And anything else you so desire, Isabella._

"Well, then. You boys are in luck. I treat my guests like royalty and personally attend to their _every need_," she purred in my ear, stroking my length softly. Her forwardness was bordering on dangerous. My painfully swollen member went hand-in-hand with my inner demon, my alter ego—both were yearning for me mark her as my own. I wanted her beautiful body bathed in my venom. I shuddered as she stroked me again, moments from exploding in her hand. Right at the brink of my release, she released my cock, leaving me hard and wanton.

_Evil little minx._

Isabella smiled brightly and softly motioned the overly muscled guard back to her side. He stepped forward and bowed deeply, matching her grin with his own. His emotions were heavily laden by lust and possessiveness, and I had to tamp down the beast who wanted to rip this sexual rival limb from limb. "Felix, gather some clothing and take my guests to the hot springs to freshen up. Then, if you'd be so kind, keep them company until the morn. I wish to retire."

"Of course, Mistress. Since I am otherwise engaged, shall I send someone to your bedchamber in my stead?"

She pinched his cheek and softly laughed at his statement. Even though her amusement was not directed at me, the pealing sound lit a charge in my body, further fanning my desire. "No. I need no bed partner tonight. If I am to thoroughly entertain my new guests tomorrow, I require much rest."

Oh, Lord. We were dead men.

* * *

_**Well, what do you think? Hope you liked it. Happyghost, Geezerwench, and Caystar specifically.**_

**AN:** I used Google translator for Maria's statement. If it's not translated properly, I apologize.

With prior permission, the nature of Peter's gift was borrowed from the author Fakin'it. She has some awesome stories with brilliant theories about everything in Meyer's world. Check them out!


	2. Under a Full Moon

_**A/N: It all started with a Tweet from happyghost on 1/11/2014: "Ya'll know what I want? A short, smutty story: setting in a pool at night. Jasper vamp/Bella human. That is all. ") Would he sparkle?"**_

_**The challenge was accepted by some phenomenal authors: Caystar, happyghost, and Geezerwench. However, because I hate playing by the rules (I just can't resist a obscure, AU story line), Bella won't be human…but Hell, it'll follow most of the challenge, involving Jasper, Bella, sex, and H2O of some variety…oh, and Peter. **_

_**Up already! **_

_**Geezerwench-**_ _**10093226/1/Prelude-to-a-Sunset**_

_**Caystar-**_ _**10078698/1/All-I-Need**_

_**Happyghost-**_ _**10104674/1/Late-Night-Swim**_

_This is a __**way off the charts AU (pre-Twilight) **__short smutty story. (About two or three chapters) How 'bout we just throw Stephanie Meyer's canon realm out the window, because I've altered practically everything in her universe, including the vampire parameters, characters, and back-stories. _

_So, just sit back and enjoy this OOC, AU, smutty story._

* * *

**_We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone.  
_** **_Orson Welles_**

* * *

_***Twilight is the sole property of SM and publishing company.***_

_**Covet Thy Enemy**_—_** Betray Thy Master**_

_**Chapter 2- Under a Full Moon**_

_**Bella**_

* * *

The subject of mates had always been a contentious one in my family. For the past millennia and a half, my father had waged a constant war within his heart. I had been told the loss of one's mate was the pinnacle of agony, and as such, his inner demon demanded retribution for his beloved's death, making him a bloodthirsty demon that rivaled the most sadistic of his species—a trait that Master Aro enjoyed thoroughly. According to Master Marcus, that was a feat, in and of itself, considering he had always been a pretentious, manipulative asshole with little love for his fellow-man, or vampire, as it were.

While my grisly birth was an agonizing point in his life, he was cordial, to an extent. However, he was a malevolent creature who fought his true nature on a daily basis. His psyche demanded revenge for the death his mate, albeit accidental and entirely avoidable had they refrained from a physical relationship before her change. Marcus had advised me many years later that he could not bear to dwell in my presence, as I so closely resembled his mate and late mother with her icy-blue eyes and corn-silk hair, making it all the more painful.

To the outside word, Caius Volturi was the ever-dutiful father, touting the rumors of his love for me across the seven continents. Yet, deep inside, he was anything but an ardent parent as Lady Didyme and Master Marcus had become over the centuries. The two of them would've been fine parents as opposed to surrogates. They have always been kind and compassionate souls, traits that my father and his co-ruler, Aro, lacked.

The insufferable hatred within his soul was a constant contradiction to his efforts, something he was unable to hide from me, even though he tried desperately. Like Aro's unique ability, no one was immune to my power. The inner foundation of any one vampire's soul was as transparent as a clear mountain stream. The gossamer ribbons that tethered one to their true nature spoke to me as plainly as words that flowed from their tongue. I knew a man's heart inside and out, a useful tool in determining the worthiness of a potential ally, the wholesomeness of a pure heart, or the blackened ropes of a potential enemy.

At a very early gestation, I was aware of the spirits who surrounded me. In the womb, my mother and I had almost a telepathic link, allowing her to sample my ability for herself, and her eyes were opened to my father's true intentions: the child that grew rapidly in her belly was in danger. He adored her and would have done anything to spare her any amount of agony. Yet, what he hadn't realized, at the time, was if he had done as his soul demanded of him, it would've destroyed every ounce of kindness that resided within her heart, making her nothing more than a shell of her former self.

If not for Lady Didyme's fervent promise to my mother and an around the clock security detail at her side, I had little doubt that my father would've terminated the abomination that inadvertently stripped him of his beloved. Even now, fifteen centuries after my birth, I still feared for my life. Vampires tended to be steadfast in their intentions, revenge specifically.

Growing up in the largest, most powerful coven in the world had been a frightening affair. Volterra wasn't a safe place for a young hybrid child to reside. By the physical age of seven, I had matured into a young woman—a trait that, after much research, was the unique product of my physiology. Half immortal children simply grew at an astounding rate. My accelerated maturity had been both a blessing and a curse, in many ways, yet it also garnered me unwanted attention among the unmated men. Fortunately, Lady Didyme was unwavering in her promise, and assigned me my own guards, allocating Felix, Santiago, and Afton to the task. The three hulking figures, I quickly ascertained, were nothing but big teddy bears, yet fierce protectors when necessary, which was consistently demonstrated once I branched out on my own.

While I loved them all equally in my own way, I enjoyed Felix's company most of all. The large man had a jovial wit and a beautiful soul, despite our surroundings. He was fiercely loyal to me, and when I reached adulthood, I found those qualities to be desirable traits in a companion. Our relationship was effortless and full of passion, illuminating the darkness with his all-encompassing affection. Yet, Felix and I were realists. We were fully aware that we had predestined mates somewhere in the world and chose to enjoy life in every capacity.

If it hadn't been for my lover and friend, I would've drowned under the weight of my guilt. As a hybrid, I could consume both blood and human nourishment, though I found blood most palatable, a part of my physiology that was beyond my control. However, I lamented taking an innocent's life, hesitant to take someone from a possible loving environment, considering I had no such luxury in a castle of bloodthirsty fiends who cared not for whose lives they stole.

It wasn't until Carlisle Cullen and his brother, Edward, joined the coven that I learned of an alternative to my dietary dilemma. Carlisle's penchant for human life drove him to feast upon the blood of animals, an appropriate substitution for the necessary nature of our being. He had the most compassionate and brilliant soul, unrivaled among the members of the vampire race. My father thought his dogma was abominable, but Aro and Marcus found the fair-haired doctor's mind a fascinating enigma and Edward's telepathy even more so, essentially their saving grace when they amicably left their company.

The Cullen men were great scholars, drawn to the Volturi by a mixture of curiosity and loneliness. They found the three Kings much more educated and refined than those vampires who resided in London, the city of their birth, even though they didn't follow their strange diet. Carlisle had studied meticulously during the years following his rebirth, soaking up vast amounts of knowledge like a sponge, becoming a brilliant doctor, despite his undead status.

I found myself drawn to Carlisle on a purely intellectual level, and on occasion, a physical one, as well, much to his brother's dismay, as he fancied me. As a scientist, the fair-haired patriarch was fascinated by my unique physiology, and we often spoke into the wee hours of the morn about our combined interests, mostly travel. He and his brother were nomads, for the most part, and traveled the countryside, learning about different cultures and added the vast amounts of available knowledge to their ever-capable mind. He enjoyed regaling me with stories of the outside world, since I had never even set foot outside of Volterra. I always fell asleep following those stories, dreaming of the day when I, too, was free to pursue my own interests.

Edward, however, was a strange creature. He was rigid, standoffish, and dreadfully childlike for his advanced age, traits that were completely opposite of his brother. Yet, I liked him well enough, regardless of his many quirks. His redeeming feature was his love of music, and when I wasn't with Carlisle or Felix, you were liable to find me beside Edward whose long, nimble fingers roamed over the black and white keys with precision. The notes flowed around me like calm waters; filling my mind with the melodious harmony, the he was adept at providing me. The bronze-haired vampire encouraged me to remain in his company, as I mentally shielded him from the superficial thoughts of those around him—thoughts that were slowly driving him mad. I was happy to award any manner of reprieve upon Carlisle's brother, as a courtesy. However, he misconstrued my presence and my gift as evidence of a mated status. He was sorely mistaken. The boy was harmless in his pursuit of my affections, though, and I hadn't the heart to tell him that he aroused zero passion in my heart. I knew one day he'd find his own mate and, with any luck, forget about his infatuation with me.

After several decades, the two men became disillusioned with the coven after repeatedly thwarting the Kings attempts to convert their unique lifestyle. The fair-haired 'patron of the arts' was nothing if not steadfast in his beliefs. I greatly admired that characteristic. In a matter of days, the two men had gathered their things and fled Volterra, moving on to the New World, with my three guards and me in tow. I had decided after a very long existence on this earth that I no longer desired to stay among the Volturi, disenchanted by the rigid protocols and cruel mandates set by my father.

The New World was a wondrous place, full of new experiences and fresh faces. The six of us toured the continent, stopping in various burghs to allow the doctor to use his advanced skills to ease the ailments of the human population. We never stayed in any one place long, fearing exposure when the townsfolk suspected our _differences_. I quite enjoyed that part of my past.

I smiled brightly as I sauntered away from the beach, fondly recalling the moment in which I first met the Whitlock boys nearly eight months ago. Everything had changed that day, causing my predictable existence to topple on its axis. After a century and a half, I had never imagined that I would've been graced with a mate of my own, let alone two. I rode the fence between two separate and distinct species—predators and prey—creatures that weren't meant to coincide with one another. Yet, the supernatural fates were nothing if not unpredictable. My birth had been proof of that fact.

As penance for my abrupt departure of Italy, my guards and I had been mandated to keep the Southern covens in line. It seemed over the past several decades that certain vampires were creating armies of their own kind to commandeer more favorable hunting grounds, wreaking carnage and destruction in their wake. As per my directive, I was to watch each warlord and destroy any armies or vampires who threatened to reveal our secrets. On occasion, the threat was so large that the Volturi were forced to join us, simply because we were only a small force of four vampires—but that was a rarity.

We were good at our jobs.

For the past thirty years, Afton, Santiago, Felix, and I had ruled over the southern covens with an iron fist, earning a name for myself that rivaled many of the major warlords, Maria in particular. Her encampment was always a flurry of activity and there was talk among the nomads that she had several advantages—two brothers, to be exact—up her sleeve and someday hoped to use that weapon to eradicate me.

At first, I dismissed the rumors of the two vampires who had the ability to bring entire armies to their knees. I laughed it off as mere propaganda touted amongst the throngs of vampires who roamed these lands. As my visits never coincided with the stories, I chalked the stories up as false information, until twenty-seven years ago when I sent Santiago into Maria's encampment as a mole—a deserter from my own guard—who conformed the rumor of a ruthless soldier and his brother that effortlessly commanded armies. The guard's intel was vital to our mission and was a useful tool in planting false misinformation in the mind of the evil bitch, eventually leading to liberation of epic proportions.

I taunted her to bring her threat to my door, as I was ready for attack, especially several years after we settled in an area that bred shape shifters—true vampire killers. We discovered quite quickly that Felix had a gift—the ability to lord over animals and bend them to his will—garnering us a deadly, unknown advantage.

Eight month ago, on a routine trek, I glimpsed my mates for the first time, witnessing the rumors for myself. Their names were Jasper and Peter, aptly nicknamed 'The Major' and 'The Captain' for their military background and prowess in battle. Their souls, while haggard and tinged with blood, had retained an air of goodness under the layers of suffering. _My two destinies._

After discovering my two mates, Afton and I made regular trips to Maria's encampment. The nature of Afton's gift allowed us the luxury of remained physically inconspicuous to those around us, and we often stayed for days cloaked under his shield, since I had trouble leaving them in her clutches. Even though it pained me to leave them, I knew they weren't ready to be liberated from their sire, the Major specifically, who, to my dismay, was enamored with the bitch.

Someday I planned to rip her heart from her chest for inflicting such malevolent acts against the soldiers.

I smiled as I strode away from the beach, lighter than I'd been in decades. Lost in thought, I ghosted through the tightly packed trees, lost in thought. Before I was even cognizant of my surroundings, I found myself on the steps of Carlisle's large manor. I often visited him when I was alone.

The patriarch swung the door open as I strode up the stairs, clearly hearing my heartbeat as I drew near. "Good evening, Princess. And what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"Carlisle," I acknowledged pleasantly, nodding my head in reverence to his words. "I've released my security detail, and mandated Felix to a task. My feet led me here as I was lost in thought, unconsciously lonely, I suspect…and I needed a place to sleep."

He chuckled at my addendum to my tale and pulled me into his arms for a fierce embrace. "You know you are always welcome in my home." I thanked him with a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Ephraim stopped by tonight."

My eyebrows rose in surprise, and I pulled away to look into his eyes. "And what juicy details did the Chief regale you with this time? You two gossip like women folk."

"Aye, we might do that on occasion. Anyway, back to our_ gossip_. Ephraim informed me of a several rogue vampires who had inadvertently stumbled into the village. He said he was flummoxed when Felix commanded the pack not to kill them. I have to say that once I heard the news, I was frightened for your safety. I'm happy to see that my concerns were superfluous."

I was touched by his concern but he knew I was fully capable of defending myself against several lone vampires. Of course, these weren't just _any_ vampires. "The two men came to me from Maria's encampment. The men I told you about many years ago."

His eyes widened in surprise. "So, they have finally found you? That's a wonderful surprise. However, I am sure it's more of a surprise to me than it was to you. Santiago is very good at relaying crucial information."

I smiled brightly. "That it is, my friend. I'm happy that they're finally free of Maria's clutches. Though, I'd be remiss if I thought she'd leave them in my hands without a fight. But, I'll deal with that another day."

Our conversation was promptly interrupted by the lilting tone of Edward Cullen. Carlisle quickly released me, hoping to keep our earlier relationship a secret. As if, his brother hadn't known of our past escapades. Impossible. "Princess."

"Edward," I retorted rather tersely. I skirted around him and quickly made my way toward the grand staircase, pausing at the top to address him directly. "And what, if anything did you glean from my two soldier's minds?"

To my dismay, he followed me. "Their thoughts were predictable, as always, Mistress. Both men were in awe of your beauty, which happens quite often. Yet, their thoughts were of a vile nature, objectifying you as though you were merely an acquisition. Do you think it wise to associate yourself with such miscreants?" he said crossly, grasping my tricep to keep me from walking away.

I pulled out of his grasp and growled at petulant child who stood before me. For all his gifts, he understood nothing at all about the art of polite conversation, or the act of vampire mating. Neither the Major nor his Captain's characters were up for scrutiny, especially by _this boy_. Edward's ability was superficial in nature, allowing him access to only a small portion of a man's thoughts, whereas I knew the worth of a man's very essence, identified his character and felt the tenor of his heart. A person's nature was based on more than their thoughts alone. My mate's thoughts, no doubt, were of a sexual nature, poisoning his poor little virgin mind with a myriad of lovely illustrations— images of beautiful and sinful acts of pleasure that we would soon share.

_Soon_, I cooed gently at my inner demon, stroking her like a tense lioness.

_You can claim them, soon_.

If I knew anything about men, it was that their _manhood_ and their _brain_ took turns running the cognizant portions of their brains, their thoughts and mouth running on entirely different planes. My two mates were no different from any other male, in that respect. Sex was indeed a universal language.

I had rather enjoyed the Whitlock boy's scrutiny of my body, taking the utmost pleasure from their burgeoning arousal. Their eyes hungrily staked their claim over my nakedness as I had ran my hands rather coquettishly over my body, willing them to kneel in supplication at my feet. Like the strings on a fiddle, I strummed their psyches and their libidos in the most delicious of ways, making those soldier boys sing for me like proud nightingales that preened in my presence. It made me feel powerful, oh so fucking powerful.

"Edward," I scolded, reeling back and striking him in anger, surprised at my uncharacteristic behavior. His eyes were wide with shock. I was angry with my friend, angry with myself, but my action was needless.

"You forget your place. While we no longer reside in Volterra, Edward, I am still your Princess, and as such, I expect you to choose your words carefully when I seek your council. Speak ill of my mates again, and I will burn an appendage that you haven't had a chance to use, yet."

After I spoke my peace, I, once again, skirted around his larger frame and angrily trudged toward my room. I spared a look over my shoulder, glaring daggers at him as I slammed the door behind me with a flourish. I stalked across the room and looked out the window. It held my attention for a moment, but I found myself pacing the floor anxiously minutes later, rubbing the ache in my chest absent-mindedly. My breathing came in short, labored pulls, burning my lungs from the inside out. My fury was almost painful.

The door to my room swung open and I was fully encapsulated within familiar arms, the owner's cadence soothing my anger almost immediately.

"Isabella, he cooed, running his fingers reverently through my hair. "While I thoroughly enjoyed hearing you give my brother a good tongue lashing, this ferocity is so unlike you—the calm, collected woman I met at court who shared my bed, my dogma, and my _life_ for a short time. Where is the woman who reached into the darkest reassesses of my soul and showed me that the lowliest of monsters can be redeemed, knowledge that I could not garner from any book. Why deny yourself the comfort of a mate? You need _them_ desperately, need to be vulnerable, cherished, and revered by your predestined partners without the threat of your father."

I pulled back and gazed into the ocher warmth of my friend, and occasional lover's eyes. "Carlisle, they don't even know. I've been rather bold and forceful in my sexuality, very unladylike. What if, like Edward said, they only view me as an acquisition?"

He barked out a laugh that rumbled deep in his chest. "Princess, you're acting irrationally. You knew what they were to you the moment you glimpsed you. Do you doubt your gift?" I shook my head. "Then, your worry is superfluous. A vampire cannot deny his or her own mate. While they might not know the depth of your connection, they feel the bond just as strongly. A triad is a rarity in our world, I'm told, a bond so complex that it rivals any other bond. You have waited for over millennia. Go and don't look back for an instant. Neither my house nor my brother will survive if you do not follow your instinct."

Spurned by his words, I flung myself free of his arms and hastily dressed in the first garment my fingers ghosted across, darting off into the darkness before my friend could draw another unnecessary breath. Sleep or no sleep, Carlisle was correct. I had waited centuries for my mate, or _mates_ in my case, and I was a fool to have allowed them out of my sight. Another second of separation seemed a fate worse than death, driving me to unconscionable behavior, like decapitation and property damage.

Under the light of the full moon, my blood-red dress and fair-hair stood out prominently against the darkness. The hem of my garment billowed out behind me like dark crimson haze, my bare feet barely ghosting across the overly green fauna in my haste. My surroundings distorted around me, blurring the images on canvas like an impressionistic watercolor. I was nothing but a streak of lighting, a phantom of the night, easily navigating the forest with vampire precision.

Each quick stride took me closer to my destination and gently eased the uncomfortable ache in my chest, making it easier to breathe.

So much for suspense.

* * *

_**Well, what'd you think? Reviews are always appreciated.**_

_**FYI-juicy lemons next chapter!**_


End file.
